kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Belphegor Gehenna
Target Locked. Firing. -Belphegor Gehenna Belphegor "Bell" Gehenna is a member of the Pandora's Box elites. One of the seven princes, he mainly works in a squad with the others. He claims his vice is "Sloth". Appearance Belphegor has no actual living body, but instead lives on inside of the possession of his personal vehicle: H4 Thermobaric Abaddon, a large, highly mobile ground-based assault unit modeled directly on the Russian T-14 Armata Tank. H4 Thermobaric Abaddon In layman's terms, if you're on the receiving end of these shells, there won't be any part of you to find for us to even know you were there '-Belphegor' The H4 Thermobaric Abaddon typically referred to as "Abaddon" is a large assault vehicle utilized by the demonic soul of Belphegor who directly possesses the object. As Belphegor can move from object to object with his possessions, he has a lab in which he is capable of possessing the machinery necessary to maintain and update it himself, and is granted a research and development budget by Pandora's R&D department. The Abaddon in current use is actually MK. IV, as Belphegor has managed to successfully remove several serious flaws and has also provided a means of escape for his soul should he ever need to abandon the device. Should the Abaddon be destroyed, it is possible for him to rebuild as he has backups of the device within the Pandora's Box mainframe and multiple dead drop backups safe from network damage. As the name implies, the major offensive weaponry on the Abaddon is a thermobaric shell launcher. While the weapon is illegal, approval has been given by the governing bodies of the world under the rule that the weapon cannot be fired at any non-combatant which has been authorized, and civilian casualties are absolutely not allowed unless completely unavoidable. As such, the system comes up with a backup system capable of firing standard shells for a T-14 Armata, and current designs utilize a smoothbore cannon. The tank also has two large mounted turrets in place of where hatches would typically be used for personnel to enter and exit the vehicle, as nobody can utilize the vehicle properly regardless (it is not build with an external interface of any kind). Belphegor takes possession of the computer inside of the vehicle, one which is protected by Faraday caging and several coatings of electrically reflective paints on the tank itself to disallow any form of electronic rupture. As Belphegor cannot talk directly, he speaks to the members of his squad via communications with local-connection short-range phones and radio waves. All of his signals contain heavy encryption to avoid outside spying and use. Camera's built on the turrets and cannons, along with four rotating cameras located on the body and one fixed on the front of the tank allow Belphegor to view the tank at all times from every angle. Equipped with a seismograph, Belphegor can also recognize underground combatants and actively avoid them. Belphegor can move the Abaddon at a speed of up to 85 miles per hour, and has great control over its movement. The Abaddon is typically stocked with up to seven days worth of fuel and backup fuel, and is regularly refueled at Pandora's Box. Because Belphegor's option of attack can be very expensive, and his frame alone costs roughly sixteen million dollars for the one tank, it is not easily replaceable in short periods, and he makes sure to get full use out of the frame before it becomes outdated or breaks down. The tank itself is covered in a chrome paint that reacts to temperatures created by the internal temperature of the tank, and can be manipulated to cloak the tank during stealth missions wherein Belphegor acts as a last resort for the situation or when setting up an ambush. The tank weighs roughly sixteen tons, as a majority of struts and pieces were added to the frame in place of cockpits and human sitting space. Personality Belphegor is, by far, the least enthused of any of the Seven Princes to do his job, but mainly for a lack of motivation than any actual argument. Belphegor tends to find his inclusion in missions somewhat of a hassle, and doesn't actively argue, but does make his disdain at least heard. Belphegor, out of any of the members of the princes, is fascinated by the children of gods rather than gods themselves, and for this reason was quite interested when found out that Reborn-Kun, the main focus of Lucifer's attention, had a child: Ike. He's never stated what his plan would be with the child of a god, but using their blood for a ritual to improve the Abaddon and other such things have been implied. Known History Belphegor tends to be too lazy to go into any actual background of where he comes from, however his brothers have been able to fill in the holes. It seems that Belphegor was one of the first people arrested and placed into Hell itself, mainly for refusing to do what any demon was explicitly told to do. He was tormented by the Devil, but was found to be too apathetic to care about any actual damage, often bored and refusing to react in general to any stimulus. He only broke out with the other princes mainly as a way to get back at Hell for trying to make him work, and after following Lucifer around with nothing better to do, joined the PMC. At some point, Belphegor removed his soul from his body (which may still be in Pandora's Box HQ),. and began working on a vehicle to move around with, starting with a standard car. After possessing computers and scanning the internet about weapons, he came across information regarding tanks, and immediately set apart to spend his saved money from bounties on purchasing the pieces necessary to both assemble such a vehicle and maintain it. After a while, Pandora's Box began funding this research in order to get a powerful weapon out of the deal, which made this endeavor much easier. Abilities Possession Belphegor can, and has, possessed living beings before. This can be a great tool for reconnaissance, however he tends to be too lazy to do so unless told. H4 Thermobaric Abaddon As outlined above, Belphegor's greatest weapon is the use of his Abaddon tank, a powerful machine that proves to be nearly indestructible in most situations, is highly maneuverable, and is capable of short-ranged flight to avoid getting trapped, albeit it cannot lifted particularly far off the ground, it is useful in the event the enemy tries to trap the vehicle. Of course using such a massive vehicle does have its drawbacks, and Belphegor would never be deployed in a mountainous region, or within close civilian residential. Sloth Belphegor can induce feelings of apathy and lethargy into his targets. He does not need to strike them with any sort of blow or have direct vision of the target, the target needs to simply be close enough to induce the effect. with the ability to cause lethargy in targets, it makes capture missions significantly easier. Belphegor cannot always use this ability, however, as it does seem to have a form of cool-down and puts a strain on Belphegor himself.